All Fall Down
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Zack is feeling like no one cares about him after he loses another match, and Eve decides to show him how wrong he is. Zack Ryder/Eve Torres song-fic. Written for XxRamyfanxX. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is a Zack Ryder/Eve Torres song-fic written for XxRamyfanxX. You wanted a hurt/comfort fic, Mel, so here you go! :) The song used is "All Fall Down" by One Republic. They own the song, not me. Reviews are very welcome. Enjoy.**

**All Fall Down**

**Step out the door and it feels like rain.**

**That's the sound, that's the sound, on your window pane.**

**Take to the streets but you can't ignore.**

**That's the sound, that's the sound, you're waiting for.**

Eve Torres watched sadly from backstage as Zack Ryder was once again defeated by Damien Sandow. The WWE had been burying Zack lately, and it seemed as though none of the higher-ups cared about him at all. The guy had so much talent, and it was being wasted on putting over guys like Sandow, who couldn't care less if they were putting on a good match or not.

It pissed Eve off to no end.

But all of the anger that was currently filling her body was replaced with concern and affection when Zack came through the curtain, his head hanging and his blue eyes fixed on the floor. He looked so sad and lost, and Eve felt her heart ache. Zack wasn't supposed to be sad, he was supposed to be happy.

He passed her without so much as a glance, and Eve's worry increased. Zack always said 'hi' to her no matter what. Something was seriously wrong with him.

After a moment's hesitation, Eve followed Zack down the hall towards the locker rooms.

She had to help him.

**If ever your world starts crashing down.**

**Whenever your world starts crashing down.**

**Whenever your world starts crashing down.**

**That's where you'll find me.**

Zack finally seemed to realize that he was being followed as he reached his locker room, and he spun on his heel, startled. He relaxed once he saw that it was only Eve, and the sadness and bleakness that Eve had seen earlier returned to his eyes.

"Eve?" he said, his voice flat. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw your match," Eve told him, her voice soft. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Zack sighed and opened the door to his locker room. "To tell you the truth, I'm not okay," he confessed, walking inside and sitting heavily down on the couch. Eve followed him in, shutting the door behind her. "It just seems like nobody even knows that I'm alive or that I belong to this company. Or if they do, then they book me to job with whoever catches their eye. 'Oh, Damien Sandow needs a match? Okay, let's have Zack lose to him. That'll make for good ratings.'" Zack finished his impersonation of a member of the booking team and shook his head in disgust. "I feel like I'm spinning my wheels."

Eve gazed at the broken young man sitting before her, her eyes filled with sympathy. Zack shouldn't have to feel like he was nothing, because he definitely wasn't.

He was something to her.

**God love your soul and your aching bones.**

**Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below.**

**Everyone's the same, our fingers to our toes.**

**We just can't get it right.**

**But we're on the road.**

"I know that it feels like no one cares," Eve murmured, walking over and sitting down beside Zack. "But believe me, people do. Your fans do, your friends do, I do–"

Zack's head snapped up and he looked at her in surprise. "You do?" he asked.

Eve met his curious blue gaze and smiled tenderly at him. "Yes," she said, taking his hand and weaving her fingers into his. "I do."

Zack looked down at their interlocked fingers and then back up at her, his eyes twin pools of deep blue. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Eve asked, tilting her head to one side.

"For caring."

Eve lifted her other hand and rested it on the side of Zack's face. "I'll always care, Zack."

**If ever your world starts crashing down.**

**Whenever your world starts crashing down.**

**Whenever your world starts crashing down.**

**That's when you find me.**

"You're talented, Zack," Eve told him, stroking his cheek absently with her thumb while she spoke. "You're going places. You just have to believe in yourself like I believe in you."

Zack lifted his free hand and laid it over the hand that Eve held on the side of his face. He studied her for a few seconds, and then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Eve was surprised for a second, but then she began kissing him back.

Zack was the one to break it a few minutes later. He pulled his head back, and Eve giggled when she saw that he had some of her lipstick on his mouth. She wiped it away with her thumb and laughed when Zack wrinkled his nose.

"Wow, you do that just like my mother," he joked.

"You kiss your mother?" Eve replied, raising her eyebrows and pretending to look disgusted.

Zack smiled and rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, his shoulders sagging as if all of the tension that he had carried on them during the past few weeks had disappeared.

"You know, you're the first person who's ever told me that you believe in me," he murmured, his eyes still closed.

Eve kissed him again and then dropped her head down to rest on his chest. "Well, I won't be the last," she whispered, closing her eyes.

**Lost till you're found.**

**Swim till you drown.**

**Know that we all fall down.**

**Love till you hate.**

**Strong till you break.**

**Know that we all fall down.**

**END**


End file.
